


Oh, the womanity...

by littleli0nheart



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Sisterhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleli0nheart/pseuds/littleli0nheart
Summary: “Screw womanity.” (Or, the one where Emily runs out of Midol)





	Oh, the womanity...

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don’t own PP or any of the girls. Or else we all know I’d release the kiss.

**Aca-child☺︎: [11:56 PM]** _“Hey are you awake?”_ __  
  
**Mama Bear ❤︎: [11:56 PM]** _“Hey yes I am. What’s up?”_ __  
  
**Aca-child☺︎: [11:57 PM]** _“Do you have any midol or naproxen? I’m out and these cramps will not let me sleep”_ __  
  
**Mama Bear ❤︎: [11:57 PM]** _“Oh no! That sucks :( Yeah I do. Come on over, Bec’s up working on a mix and I’m just watching Netflix”_ __  
__  
**Aca-child☺︎: [11:58 PM]** _“K”_  
  
—  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Chloe looked up to see the youngest Bella leaning in the doorway.  
  
“Come in, come in,” she told her, patting the empty spot next to her. She pushed the laptop further toward the foot of the bed.  
  
Emily smiled, sort of - it was half a smile, half grimace - and padded over to Chloe’s bed, plopping face down onto it. She groaned into the pillow.  
  
“Rough night?” Beca asked, not fully looking up from her laptop.  
  
“Crmpfs frm Hull,” the younger of the two responded, voice muffled. “Cnt shlp.”  
  
“Huh?”

Emily turned her head to the side, slightly lifting it up. “Can’t sleep. Screw womanity.” She clarified, before dropping her head back down dramatically.  
  
Chloe grabbed the medicine from her night stand, pouring out two capsules and handing them to Emily. “This should help with your _womanity_ ,” she joked.  
  
Emily sat up, taking the bottle of water offered to her by the older girl. She swallowed both pills in one gulp before situating herself more comfortably on the bed.  
  
“Do you mind if I stay until it kicks in?” She asked. “Moving around makes everything worse.”  
  
“Of course you can,” Chloe smiled. She leaned forward, tapping the spacebar on her laptop to unpause the show.  
  
“Why are you even awake? Aren’t you tired from flying?” Emily yawned.  
  
Chloe laughed lightly. “It’s okay if you want to sleep, you know. And yeah, I’m tired, but my body’s still on Pacific Time.” She shrugged, turning her attention back to the tv.  
  
“Oooh I love Friends,” Emily tried to enthuse - it really _was_ her favorite TV show, but she was way too exhausted for her normal level of excitement. So instead she just snuggled down into Chloe’s bed and watched.  
  
Beca made the mistake of commenting at something about how ‘Ross and Rachel were on a break’, which sparked an intense debate between her and Chloe, who argued that the two were most definitely NOT on a break.  
  
“...right, Emily?” Chloe asked folding her arms in defiance, fully expediting the girl to back her up, but she got no response. “Em?”  
  
Beca looked over and saw that the young Bella was fast asleep on her best friend’s bed. She cracked a smile. “She’s out.”  
  
Chloe carefully peered over the girl and found that she was indeed asleep. She tucked the blanket closer around her friend and kissed the top of her head. “Guess she’s staying here tonight, since I’m _not_ about to make her move.”  
  
Beca wouldn’t necessarily admit it out loud, in so many words, but she really _loved_ watching Chloe take care of people. She smiled to herself. It warmed her (self-proclaimed) ‘grinch heart’ each and every time.


End file.
